


find out what we're made of

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, what could be better than this! just guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird, noticing things about your best friend when your best friend is literally the goofiest person on the planet, but Noya does; the swell of his powerful calves, the line of his back when his tee shirts cling to it with sweat, the strangely graceful determination on his face when they’re up against a particularly strong team.<br/>It almost makes Noya uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find out what we're made of

**Author's Note:**

> well, well, well,  
> there is just not enough content for these two. fix this  
> follow my shit trash [tumblr](trashcollect.tumblr.com)

He talks a big game.

Noya is fearless regarding everything; his shameless flirting, volleyball, even his grades. He flirts with Kiyoko-san on a daily, practically an hourly basis (a self-proclaimed ladies man); the entire school and several others in their prefecture have seen him on the court and he has the bruises to prove his tenacity (has probably fractured a rib or two at some point); and Noya regularly receives average-to-terrible marks on his report cards without batting an eye (and the only time he’d been scared of that was when the prospect of those bad grades ruining his chances of attending Nekoma’s training camp came up).

Yes, Nishinoya Yuu is positively, absolutely, 100% a fearless man.

Except, of course, where Ryuu is concerned.

They’ve known each other since diapers, and even when they both hit four years old and inevitably grew into the _mine, not yours_ stage, it wasn’t like that; it was _ours, not yours_. They were the Terrible Duo, the Double Trouble.

It has been easy with Ryuu. Noya expected it always would be.

But here, lying on his best friend’s bed at sixteen years old, with articles of his own strewn across Ryuu’s floor and blending in like he owns the place, Noya is starting to realize that maybe that’s not the case.

He’s starting to notice things.

It’s weird, noticing things about your best friend when your best friend is literally the goofiest person on the planet, but Noya does; the swell of his powerful calves, the line of his back when his tee shirts cling to it with sweat, the strangely graceful determination on his face when they’re up against a particularly strong team.

It almost makes Noya uncomfortable.

“Hey, Ryuu,” he pipes up as they’re scratching at their homework, and Ryuu glances up from the math worksheet he’d been doodling on.

“What’s up?”

The question burbles inside Noya like a roiling stream; his palms feel clammy and he knows asking is probably a bad idea, Ryuu would’ve told him, would’ve told the entire goddamn team--

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Ryuu’s face kind of blanks out for a second before he scoffs and rubs the back of his head in a strangely vulnerable gesture. “Uh, no. I’d have told you, idiot.”

Noya snorts and tries to relax his shoulders, to act like he hasn’t just shifted the world off balance with that simple question.

Ryuu doesn’t let him.

“How come?”

Noya chews on his lip, suddenly very shy, and glances away from Ryuu’s insistent hazel eyes. _Christ_.

“No reason.”

“Nishinoya Yuu, I can tell when you’re lying to me! C’mon man, what’s up?”

Noya bristles a bit. “Nothing, just-- I-- me neither.” His words never come out jumbled like that.

That vacuous look is back in Ryuu’s eyes for a split second, and then he’s crawling deviously closer without warning, waggling his eyebrows saucily. “Oh yeah?” he asks, voice coming out in a low purr. “You wanna kiss me then, Yuu?”

The absolute ridiculousness of Ryuu’s expression, coupled with the simple fact that it’s _Ryuu_ , makes a laugh bubble up from Noya’s chest and he’s pushing his best friend’s face away with an open palm.

“No, dumbass!”

And then they’re both laughing, falling back onto Ryuu’s bed and cackling like idiots, clutching at their stomachs, but something has changed.

When the laughter dies down, Noya’s face is still glowing pink. Ryuu doesn’t say anything, doesn’t go back to pretending to do his homework. Noya chances a look over at him and finds that Ryuu is staring at him, too.

And then, when Ryuu rolls over and balances his upper body over Noya’s, when Noya challenges that pensive, curious look in Ryuu’s eyes, when Ryuu finally leans down and brushes his nervous mouth too-lightly over Noya’s own, it feels like a string that has been pulled taut and is finally snapping. It feels natural.

They stay like that for a trembling, awkward moment, close-mouthed and dry as they stare at each other and _god_ , they really have no clue what they’re doing.

But that doesn’t stop Noya from inhaling sharply through his nose and curving his shaking hands around the base of Ryuu’s skull, doesn’t stop Ryuu’s eyes from sliding closed as he leans into the contact.

It’s messy and fumbling, at first. Noya can’t figure out where he wants his hands; keeping them on Ryuu’s neck makes him feel like he isn’t touching enough; squeezing his shoulders feels too awkward; stroking down his back puts one of his arms at a weird angle.

Eventually though, Noya tucks his elbows in and his fingers hook into the collar of Ryuu’s shirt, clutching it.

When Ryuu strokes his tongue over Noya’s bottom lip, it’s too much and too wet, but Noya makes a small, pleased sound regardless before pushing against his best friend.

“What--” Ryuu starts, but Noya interrupts him, shutting him up.

“Sit back,” he commands, and when Ryuu listens, scooting up the bed so his back is pressed to the headboard, legs outstretched in front of him, a bit of Noya’s nervousness dissipates. He’s always liked being in control.

Noya shuffles forward on his knees and throws a leg over Ryuu’s hips, smirking down at him. “Better, yeah?”

Ryuu simply hums in agreement before he’s eagerly chasing Noya’s mouth again; large hands curve around Noya’s slim waist, impossibly warm through the fabric of his shirt, and then Ryuu’s mouth is on his, and Noya’s lips part to meet him halfway.

It’s wet and a little off-center, but they’re quick to learn; it only takes a few push-pulls for them to settle into something more comfortable. Noya’s hands are nearly quaking when he brings them up to cup Ryuu’s jaw; it feels like he’s opening up some sort of secret gift, trembling fingers poised over the knot of the bow.

Ryuu’s lips are nervous against Noya’s, too; he can feel it. Each breath that washes gently over Noya’s face is shaky and unsure, such a stark juxtaposition to how Ryuu normally is.

Mustering up courage from some deep place where Noya has known he’s wanted this for some time, he leans further into Ryuu and brushes the tip of his tongue against the seam of the taller boy’s lips, and that makes Ryuu positively go off.

Hands tightening on Noya’s waist, Ryuu presses more firmly against him, parting his lip for the younger boy and biting back a groan when Noya slips his tongue into his mouth.

Noya isn’t stupid; he’s thought about kissing, of course he has, and honestly, part of him figures that it’s based mostly on intuition (kind of like volleyball). He drags his tongue over the backs of Ryuu’s teeth, over the roof of his mouth, and when Ryuu actually does groan, it’s all Noya can do not to let out a similar noise of his own.

He knows he’s got to be shaking, quaking apart at the seams. Noya’s never let himself come anywhere near the L word when it comes to Ryuu, but he knows that’s probably what it is, what it has to be; he’s never trembled at the thought of kissing Kiyoko-san, and he knows the ground wouldn’t be ripped out from underneath him if he ever got to _actually_ kiss her.

Not like it is now.

He kind of wants to crawl inside Ryuu’s skin and live there, wants to curl up under the ebb and flow of his blood and never leave. He knows how fucking creepy that sounds.

Noya leans further into his best friend to dispel those thoughts, chances a downward tilt of his hips; Ryuu’s breath hitches in his throat and he slides his arms around Noya’s waist, enveloping him.

“ _Christ_ , Noya,” he grits out, and Noya’s blood tingles at the fact that Ryuu sounds just as taken apart as he feels.

And then, then Ryuu is baring teeth, searching and capturing Noya’s bottom lip between his teeth, and Noya outright moans at the sensation of Ryuu dragging his teeth over the slick flesh. Noya wishes so badly right then and there that Ryuu had hair for him to scratch his fingers through and pull.

Noya returns the gesture experimentally once it’s just mouths again; slicks his tongue against Ryuu’s bottom lip before catching it between his own teeth, tugging a little and smirking when Ryuu’s hands curve into claws on his body.

It’s a game of take, take, take, and Noya feels like he’s being stripped to the bone, drinking in every sharp exhale that Ryuu lets loose; he doesn’t complain when his best friend’s hands slide up the back of his shirt to reach skin, fingers spreading open and covering him almost completely.

There’s that spark of heat, and Noya knows he’s got to be popping the most awkward boner right now, but Ryuu’s burning hands on his bare skin floor him and inspire Noya to remove his mouth from his best friends with a soft, wet noise and reattach it to his neck.

It’s a little different when there’s not another mouth there to kiss him back, but what Noya lacks in experience and dexterity, he makes up for in fervor. Ryuu seems to like it, at least, if the way his hands twitch every so often in their wandering path down Noya’s back is any indication.

A hand slides out of Noya’ shirt, and he’s sad for the loss until Ryuu is combing long fingers through his hair before he closes his fingers around a handful and tugs.

Noya’s hips stutter down of their own accord at the same time he fucking _whines_ , heat crawling down his neck to spread across his chest. Christ. He _feels_ sixteen goddamn years old.

“Ryuu,” he gasps, suddenly needy, and for the first time in his life, Noya worries that he’s too much. He can suddenly feel the sweat at the backs of his knees very poignantly.

“C’mon,” Ryuu growls then, and he’s tipping Noya back and situating himself firmly between his thighs, dispelling all of Noya’s worries. He presses his open mouth to the soft skin under Noya’s chin, sucking insistently as his hips rut against Noya’s ass, and _holy shit_.

Noya’s glad he’s not the only one.

“ _Ryuu_ , fucking -- get up here and kiss me again,” he demands breathlessly, and Ryuu wastes no time in locking Noya’s thighs around his hips and tilting his lower half up so he can properly reach Noya’s mouth.

Noya can’t focus outside of the fog in his brain; all he can really register is the way Ryuu’s hands are spread wide and open on his thighs, almost encasing them in his grip; the way Ryuu’s mouth feels, warm and satisfying on his own; the way Ryuu’s unmistakably hard dick keeps bumping his also unmistakably hard dick.

He groans into Ryuu’s mouth, yanking the back of his best friend’s shirt up so he can properly drag his blunt nails down the fever-hot skin of Ryuu’s back. Ryuu grits out the word _fuck_ against Noya’s mouth and grinds down into him harshly with stuttery rolls of his hips.

Noya cannot believe his immense luck as he feels out the broad strength of Ryuu’s shoulders, sucks the older boy’s lower lip into his mouth and glides his tongue over it. The heat keeps coiling between his hips, growing tighter and tighter until he’s a gasping, flushed mess underneath Ryuu.

Honestly, Noya has no idea what’s supposed to come after this, long-term or short, and he doesn’t want to think on the former too hard, not right now.

And, as fortune would have it, Noya doesn’t actually have to think on the latter for very long, either; Ryuu slides devious fingers into his hair and pulls again, clever enough to do it at the same tip as a downward press of his hips, and Noya is coming very suddenly, a sharp shout resounding against Ryuu’s bedroom walls as he goes stiff and then relaxes against the bed.

Noya has the audacity for a split second to think that Ryuu is going to laugh at him for that, but Ryuu has torn his mouth from Noya’s and is now panting wetly against the side of his neck, hips now desperate against the younger boy’s ass.

Thoughtless in his post-orgasm haze, Noya reaches down and wedges his hand between their tightly-pressed bodies, squeezing against the outline of Ryuu’s cock through his track pants. Ryuu gasps wetly into Noya’s neck, and then he’s coming, too, shoving his hips down into Noya’s hand. Noya whines when he feels Ryuu’s cock twitch under his palm, and it stirs something in his stomach, but there’s absolutely no way he could get it up again.

Finally, Ryuu’s hips drop and he rests his full weight against Noya’s lithe body, half-crushing him. They lie like that for a while, ignoring the slick messes in their underwear, until Ryuu lets out a delirious laugh, muffled against the heat of Noya’s neck.

“What?” Noya snorts.

Ryuu looks up at him, a mischievous gleam cutting through the dazed look in his eyes.

“Wanna kiss me now?”

Noya promptly silences him with a pillow to the face.


End file.
